


New Rules and Lessons

by knghtmar44 (April_H)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_H/pseuds/knghtmar44
Summary: Since the zine this was written for went kapot, it's okay to archive.  This was a challenge to write something with characters from Forever Knight that wasn't the writer's usual favorites.  I ended up with Jody and her vamp dog Perry.  They were featured in an episode of the show, if anyone is curious.





	New Rules and Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Both girl and dog are vampires, though there isn't any bloodplay involved with this story. Their history is available in the episode Blind Faith from Forever Knight's second season.  


* * *

Archive: Yes, since the zine this was written for went kaput.

Title: New Rules and Lessons

Author: April Hackett c2000

Fandom: Forever Knight

Pairing: Jody - Perry

Rating: G

Feedback addy: knghtmar44@sbcglobal.net

Warnings: none

Disclaimers: Forever Knight and the characters are the property of Jim Parriott and Tri-Star/Sony. No claim is made; no money or fame is expected. I probably wouldn't know what to do with either anyway. 

 

New Rules and Lessons

 

 

A new city... A new apartment... New clothes, and a new life. Jody smiled, delight dancing through her mind, to light her features with a child-like happiness. A graceful twirl freely broadcast her joy, the swirl of her skirt whispering around her legs. Easing out of the movement, she walked to the closet and began to change into leggings and a sweater. Without even glancing toward the large golden form lying upon the freshly made bed, she knew her master, her companion forever and beyond, was smiling too -- even if his smile included drool.

 

A new life included new rules. The whirlwind of moving and settling into this new life far away from Toronto had not given her any time to really think about the changes to her life that Perry had thrust upon her. Those rules, as much as it seemed inconceivable when a certain devastatingly handsome, blond acquaintance had instructed her, were her lifeline to one of the best things to ever happen to her. Through the bloodkiss with Nick, she gleaned all the basic facts, plus it kickstarted some of the necessary instincts that would be important to her and Perry's survival.

 

//Rule number one: Stay clear of the sunlight.// 

 

The drawn, pinned curtains were an attempt to meet that requirement to insure their continuation. She was quickly growing to love the night anyway. 

 

//Rule number two: Stay away from slender wooden objects, as they would tend to cause a *bad reaction* -- especially during her young, fledgling years.//

 

Okay, she could agree with that one, too, considering a few of the old memories she had received from Nick during her quick indoctrination to the vampire community.

 

//Rule number three: Never let the humans discover what she and Perry now were. Ever...//

 

Dah... Jody couldn't keep the grin inside as she considered rule number three. "Oh, yeah. Can you just imagine how everyone would react if they knew, Perry?" With the naiveté of the very young, Jody acknowledged the danger, not really feeling the terror that would accompany that danger if it ever invaded their lives.

 

//Rule number four: Watch out for other vampires.//

 

This rule hadn't been clear to her at first. Why should she watch out for other vampires? Her benefactor had sighed when she asked him that question, then while they shared a bottle of cow's blood had explained the differences between what he was and what she and Perry were. 

 

 

Nick tried to impress upon her what would likely happen when other vampires discovered that she wasn't... exactly... like them. Being carouche, a lower form of vampire, carried its own dangers, not just from the humans, but from those that preferred to drink from mortals. "I guess prejudice is universal."

 

Considering her life the past year, she didn't really think it would be that much different from the shunning she'd already withstood before the change. Dealing with friends who suddenly didn't come around anymore because of her illness had taught her to rely upon herself, and Perry.

 

Perry. Jody sighed in gratitude for her four-footed savior. He had been a part of her life since her illness had taken her sight away. He would always be a part of her now. An intricate part, as now he was her master. Human instincts, slowly dulling against the fiercer spark that her vampire desires stirred, struggled to grasp the concept: the golden retriever was *her * master, not her pet. Luckily, her vampire instincts were rapidly becoming the norm.

 

A warm regard washed over her, drawing her from her introspection. Embracing that generous warmth, Jody turned and gazed upon her life-long friend. She noted the lazy thumping of Perry's tail against the cotton comforter covering the bed, the easy, relaxed sprawl, and the red glow that was steadily growing in his normally warm, brown eyes. Her stomach rolling reminded her that they hadn't had any breakfast, or rather, dinner yet.

 

"Well, we might as well face a new day, hey, Perry?"

 

The happy surge of love she felt in return brought her bright smile out again. Together, woman and dog would move forward into their future - together.

 

End


End file.
